Kim Jong-il (Team America: World Police)
Kim Jong-il is the main antagonist of the 2004 action comedy Team America: World Police. He was the former dictator of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, as well as a criminal mastermind, terrorist leader and Team America's arch-nemesis, who aims to turn every country into a third world country and bring chaos upon the world. Due to the many controversies in his real-life rule, Jong-il was the continual target of parody and satire, one of the most famous examples of which is this version. In real life, Jong-il produced and tested nuclear weaponry while North Korea's economy was dissolving and the country's population suffered a famine. He was voiced by , who also played Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3 ''and Eric Cartman in ''South Park. Biography Backstory A spoof of popular puppet shows such as Captain Scarlet and the Thunderbirds Team America merged the usual shock-humor and wit of its South Park creators with political satire to create a fictional world based on (and ridiculing) recent world history. In the alternative world of Team America: World Police, Jong-il is a secret supporter of a vast terrorist network and sought to incite World War III (also known as Armageddon) — he believed that only the strong deserved to live and that he would be doing the world a favor by causing mass death and destruction. In Team America: World Police After Team America destroys both Paris and Cairo in their attempts to stop terrorists, the Film Actor's Guild (FAG) publicly condemn the team's actions, saying that their actions would just make new enemies. Out of spite, terrorists from Dirkdirkistan blow up Panama Canal, angering Jong-il as it was still too early to blow up entire cities. This does, however, create discord among Team America when Gary, the newest member, quits after seeing what he has done. The rest of the team also let their personal feelings get in the way, leaving them open to an attack from both Dirkdirkistan and North Korea. Team America is then captured and imprisoned within Jong-il's palace. Jong-il gains the help of FAG in organizing a peace ceremony that will bring the world's leaders in one space, leaving their nations completely exposed. He reveals to Team America that he has spent many years planting bombs in all the major capitals in the world, waiting for this moment when he can finally cause mass panic. Although he came close to achieving his goals, Jong-il was defeated and killed in a confrontation with Team America — only for it to be revealed (undoubtedly for comedic effect) that he is actually an alien cockroach. Exposed as an alien, Jong-il, who is mad that his plan has failed, proceeds to fly off into space in his small spaceship, swearing to return some day and plan revenge against Team America. Personality In many ways, Kim Jong-il is similar to Cartman, both being very loud, profane, manipulative, insecure, and having the same voice actor. He shows absolutely no remorse for humanity, shooting his translator just to scare one of his henchmen. He is narcissistic as well, adorning his palace with pictures and statues of himself, along with having North Korean performers sing about himself. He can be charismatic when he needs to be, gaining the support of the Film Actor's Guild to help him take over the world. However, it was also revealed (through a now-famous song) that this version of Jong-il was also driven to his intense hatred of humanity because of an immense feeling of loneliness and rejection, which resulted in him developing a multitude of personality disorders. Gallery Images KIM.png Kim Jong-il Team America World Police.jpg KIM JONG.png Team America World Police Kim Jong-il.png KIM JONG.jpg|Jong-il during "I'm So Ronery" Kim Jong Il.jpg Videos HQ I'm So Ronery by Kim Jong - Team America World Police Trivia *The real-life Kim Jong-il was known to be an avid film viewer — he reportedly asked the Czech Republic to ban Team America: World Police after he had watched it. However, to that date, Jong-il has never publicly spoken of his feelings about the film and never did. *The Team America version of Jong-il sounds exactly like Tuong Lu Kim, also known as "The City Wok Guy". *A scrapped scene shows Jong-il interrogating Team America, then demanding that one of the female members be brought to his room but just the blonde, not the brunette. This trait also appears in the Danger 5 version of Adolf Hitler. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Aliens Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Outcast Category:Karma Houdini Category:Insecure Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Evil Creation Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Fictionalized Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Animals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Non-Action Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Totalitarians Category:Cheater